Once upon a lifetime
by ScArLet105
Summary: The tragic death of King Craig leaves his wife Queen Nancy one choice, she must train Chloe to gain the heart of Prince Brady of Black. But the two despise and hate eachother. But in a world of magical creatures, mystical surroundings, can love emmerge?
1. Default Chapter

Once upon a time, in a land far far away, there lay the majestic kingdom of Freesia. Ruled by a judicious king and a regal Queen, Freesia was destined for great things, and prosperous lives for all of its people. But as many great stories start, a tragedy swept over the kingdom. The king had been killed in battle; an unexplainable power bombarded the troops as they were on their way to the lands of Black. The courageous king had tried desperately to fight the power, but it proved to be to strong for the old and feeble king. Now the Kingdom of Freesia had no king, and the Queen, to old to find a new suitor had no choice. For the sake of her kingdom she had to find a husband for her daughter, the Princess.  
  
" All hail Queen Nancy and Princess Chloe!" the trumpets sounded as the people arose in a crescendo of cheers and claps. The Queen smiled graciously, stifling the cries of the infant princess.  
  
Queen Nancy handed Chloe carefully to Miriam Lockhart, the head maid; who was also holding her child, Mimi. The Princess cried softly as she left her mother's arms, but soon fell back to her child like dreams.  
  
The Queen walked toward the balcony, acknowledging her people," As you all know, the king, my husband was killed in battle," her voice cracked, but she was a poised Queen, putting on a strong front," He fought bravely, and shall always watch over Freesia, even in spirit. Let his death make you stronger, but never let his memory leave your hearts," The crowd cheered as tears streamed down their faces.  
  
The Queen bid the people back to their jobs and retrieved motioned for Miriam to follow her," Miriam,"  
  
" Yes My Queen," Miriam answered, still holding onto the princess and her child.  
  
" You and I have been confidants for a long time, I've trusted you with many of my secrets. Can I trust you once again?" The Queen perched herself on a window seat in princess Chloe's chamber.  
  
Miriam lay Mimi and the princess in the cradles of fairy wood and took a seat near the Queen," Of course you can your majesty,"  
  
" With my husband dead, and myself approaching death's doors-"  
  
Miriam interrupted," Please my Queen thou shant say those ridiculous things,"  
  
The Queen raised her hand," It's alright Miriam, I welcome death, for I count the days where I can rejoin my love. But before I do I must be sure that there is a rightful heir to Freesia."  
  
Miriam gave a bewildered look," What is thou trying to say?"  
  
" I must find Chloe a suitor, and I must start now. I must be guaranteed that when I die Chloe shall have a fine husband to rule over this land," The Queen looked down solemnly," I need to be assured that Chloe and Freesia shall be in good hands,"  
  
Miriam looked at the queen in aphony," My Queen, don't you think that princess should be allowed to let her heart decide? There must be love between a King and Queen, otherwise the Kingdom shall crumble,"  
  
Queen Nancy's demeanor grew grave," I am adamant in my decision, my daughter shall be married off to the finest prince in the land. It is for her own good,"  
  
Miriam sighed, not daring to argue with her majesty," I see there is no chance of reconsideration, so how shall thou find an eligible suitor for the princess?"  
  
" I have already talked with Lord Black, seems he is interested in a merge of our two kingdoms. When Chloe is ready for travel we shall spend our summers in the Land of Black. Hopefully sparks shall fly between Chloe and Prince Brady,"  
  
Miriam shook her head," My Queen, I love the princess almost as if she were of my own. You know very well that you can't force love,"  
  
" But like a flower, I can help it grow, nourish it. And even if the flower does not desire to bloom. It shall have no control over it," She clutched her train and arose from her seat," Good day Miriam. Watch over my Chloe," she walked over to the princess's cradle and kissed her forehead singing to her softly.  
  
Catch a falling star, and put it in your pocket  
  
Never let it fade away  
  
Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket  
  
Save it for a rainy day  
  
Love may come and tap you on the shoulder  
  
Some starry night  
  
And if he wants to hold you  
  
You may catch a pocket full of starlight  
  
" Good night my daughter,"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
10 years later  
  
" Chloe Lane Wesley! Don't make this any harder than it is! The carriage is waiting; you mustn't keep the Lords of Black waiting!  
  
Chloe turned to her best friend Mimi," Your mother can be a real pain sometimes Meems;" Mimi nodded in agreement," I'm so tired of going to visit prince Brady. I wish I could stay here with you and experience a Freesian summer for once,"  
  
" Yeah me too Chloe," Mimi reached behind her back and pulled out a headdress made out of dandelions," Here Chloe, don't worry it won't be that bad. Come winter you shall be back here," They hugged eachother as Miriam shouted once more for Chloe.  
  
Princess Chloe grabbed the trim of her dress and ran frantically down the stairs," Ok, Ok, Ok Miriam don't have a cow I'm here,"  
  
Miriam grabbed the princess by her ear and pulled her close to her hip," I shall have a cow if thy so desire. Now come on your mother has been waiting in that carriage for ages for you. You'd think by now you'd be used to it,"  
  
" I don't want to go, every summer is worse then the other. I want to stay here with you and Mimi," Chloe's big blue eyes pleaded for mercy, but Miriam was having none of it.  
  
" You say that every year Princess and you always receive the same answer. It is your mother's decision, I have no control over it," Miriam lay a soft kiss on her forehead before shooing her off to the carriage.  
  
Chloe took the hand of her coachmen and sat daintily next to her mother. She heard the whip, signaling their departure and turned to look back at Miriam and Mimi. Mimi clutched sadly to her mother's apron, while Miriam held a handkerchief waving them farewell. Chloe waved sadly, dreading another horrible summer with Prince Brady.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
Chloe peered out the carriage window; the sun shown brightly and the grass could not have been greener. Even Chloe had to admit that the Lands of Black were indeed a sight to behold. It did bear a similarity to Freesia, but in Chloe's eyes it came nowhere close.  
  
" Aren't these lands beautiful Chloe?" Nancy asked cheerfully.  
  
Chloe shrugged," It is indeed beautiful, but nowhere near as pretty as Freesia,"  
  
Queen Nancy chuckled," Well I suppose that is true my dear, but you are not to say anything of that manner infront of the royal family understand?" Chloe nodded, rolling her eyes," You can always play with princess Isabelle. I hear that she is staying at the castle this summer,"  
  
Chloe was surprised; usually princess Isabelle spent her summers in the Lands of Brady. She was being trained to betroth Prince Shawn," I've never seen the princess,"  
  
" Don't be silly of course you have. You just don't remember, you and she were the best of friends," Nancy saw suspicion on her daughters face," As I said you probably don't remember,"  
  
Chloe sighed; she could see the castle a short distance ahead. She knew this drill all to well. The royal family would be standing infront of the castle gates, waiting anxiously to greet them. Then her mother would let out a howling squeal nearly suffocating all of them. The part that Chloe dreaded the most would come next, she would have to give her hand to Prince Brady. He would make a gagging noise and kiss her hand, which she would swiftly move right after.  
  
The horse cried as the horseman pulled on its reign, and the carriage came to a halting stop. The coachmen came out and escorted Nancy and Chloe down. As Chloe stepped onto the soft grass, she surveyed the familiar surroundings. Nothing had changed, the grand cherry blossom tree still shaded the castle walls, and the castle looked as enormous as ever. Chloe knew that this summer would be no different from any other.  
  
" Nancy!" Queen Marlena approached them first, greeting them warmly with a hug. She was a regal beauty, with smooth blond hair, and a trim figure. Chloe couldn't help but feel comfort when in her presence," Its really been to long. My, Princess Chloe, how you have grown since the last time I've seen you!"  
  
Chloe curtsied," Thank you for welcoming us into your home," Chloe smiled as wide as she could, as Queen Marlena gasped at what a sophisticated princess she was.  
  
King John stepped forward; he was more of a stalwart figure. With broad shoulders and chiseled good looks, he definitely looked the part. He kissed Nancy's hand and then tapped Chloe lovingly on the head," I hope that you find my Kingdom to suit you, remember if you need anything please don't be afraid to ask,"  
  
Nancy beamed," You are too kind. But where is prince Brady and princess Isabella? Chloe was so looking forward to seeing them, weren't you Chloe?"  
  
Chloe wanted appose but she saw her mother's forbidding eyes," Yes, I would so like to see them," she thought she was about to gag.  
  
Chloe was about to go into the castle when she felt something hit her head. She reached back and ran her fingers through her hair; she looked at her hand that was covered in red goo. She brought her finger to her mouth to taste it. Tomato.  
  
" Oh my god Chloe!" Nancy ran hurriedly towards Chloe who was as red as the tomato in her hair," My dear what happened?"  
  
King John searched the area," Brady Victor Black you come out this instant!" he roared loudly. Like clockwork Prince Brady and his best friend Prince Jason of Welles came from behind the cherry blossom tree," Front and center you two!"  
  
Timidly the two boys approached the raging king," Hi dad," Prince Brady said innocently.  
  
" Don't you hi dad me! Didn't I tell you that there shall be no trickery on the princess!"  
  
" Come on dad, it was only a joke. I mean she didn't even get hurt," Brady smirked wildly at the furious princess," You must admit it is funny," Jason snickered.  
  
" Funny!" he gently pulled the princess to his hip," I want you two to apologize to the princess immediately!"  
  
The two princes crinkled their noses in disgust," Sorry princess Chloe" they groaned in unison.  
  
Chloe gave a loud 'humph' and crossed her arms," Queen Marlena, King John may I please go to your bathing quarters. I can feel it sinking into my scalp,"  
  
King John looked sympathetically towards the princess," Sure you may. Guards, escort Princess Chloe and Queen Nancy to their quarters. I must have a word with my son and Prince Jason," The guard nodded and lead the Queen and Princess into the castle.  
  
As soon as they were in the castle King John grabbed the two princes by their collars," Alright you two, what do have to say for yourselves?"  
  
" Dad, we were only playing. Can we help it if the princess is such a priss? I mean why does she have to come every single summer?"  
  
" That's enough ,we are going to go talk to Queen Nancy and apologize for your hideous behavior. One more trick, one more prank, and you shall be spending your entire summer in the castle," King John gave his arm to Queen Marlena and gave them one sterner look before walking back to the castle.  
  
" Can you believe that?" Brady exclaimed," Oh my god, it's sinking into my scalp," he said imitating the princess.  
  
" Well I guess we won't be able to play any more pranks on her huh?" Prince Jason said sounding very disappointed.  
  
Brady grinned," Not exactly, we just have to be very careful," He and Jason high-fived eachother, maybe their summer with the princess wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
" Chloe is devastated! She has always been so proud of her hair," Nancy sobbed," She refuses to come out of her room and she won't even talk to me!" she blew into King John's kerchief and continued to wail.  
  
" We are so sorry Nancy. We instructed out son to be on his best behavior we assure you," Queen Marlena said trying to soothe Queen Nancy.  
  
" It's been ten years, and Prince Brady and Chloe still despise eachother. I am coming to the end of my rope Marlena, I'm not immortal,"  
  
King John scratched his head" Well we have your daughter avoiding my son, and my son avoiding your daughter. Maybe we should just tie them up and lock them in a chamber?"  
  
Nancy leapt to the idea but Marlena shook her head," You two have so much to learn. Haven't you noticed that the more you push them together the more they retreat? They are two fairy stones, when you forcefully push them together they create storms and floods, but if you let them join eachother naturally they will bring rainbows and good harvest."  
  
" But what else can we do? They are more likely to kill eachother then to fall in love,"  
  
" Why don't you suggest that Chloe join Brady in a game of badminton? It is Brady's favorite past time, I'm sure that they could both benefit from a healthy competition?"  
  
Nancy was irresolute," I don't know. My Chloe is a singer not an athlete. She is much to delicate for those things,"  
  
Marlena's ears perked up," Did you say that Princess Chloe is a singer?"  
  
Nancy nodded," The best in the land, angelic as an angel, and sweet as a passion fruit," Nancy boasted proudly.  
  
Marlena and John exchanged hopeful looks," It just so happens that our Brady is quite the tenor himself,"  
  
Nancy nearly jumped," Maybe, just maybe they can find some common ground in music, everyone knows that love is most commonly expressed in music."  
  
" I have no doubt in my mind that Brady and Chloe shall make beautiful music together." The three smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chloe took a seat on the vanity chair, her hair was a mess, the tomato had proved more of a challenge then expected. 


	2. The Ball

Princess Chloe stared at herself in the vanity mirror; her hair bore a striking resemblance to a Robin's nest. She always dreaded her summers in the Lands of Black, and now she remembered why. Prince Brady always had to pull some prank, some joke, anything that would make Chloe miserable.  
  
" Chloe, sweet pea please let me in," Chloe rolled her eyes irritably; this was all her mother's fault. Despite Chloe's desperate plea's for salvation her mother had still dragged her along.  
  
" Chloe, please. Dinner shall be starting soon. The royal family will be expecting you!" Chloe grimaced looking in the mirror. How was she going to face the royal family looking like a banshee?  
  
" I'm not going!" she hollered.  
  
Chloe heard soft clicks. Great, now her mother had resorted to pathetic lock picking. This was low, even for her. She ran quickly to the door and used all her body weight the push against it," I said that I'm not going!"  
  
Queen Nancy pushed hard," Oh yes you are!" she too put all her body weight against the door. The Queen weighing a lot more then the princess eventually pushed the door open, the princess falling on her tush," Now, sweet pea," she said evilly sweet," Go and put that nice blue frock that Queen Marlena gave you,"  
  
Chloe sighed; she had been defeated once again. She should've known that her mother would have gotten her way eventually," Yes mother,"  
  
Nancy kissed her daughter softly," By the way, I told the royal family that you would do them the honor of singing a lovely duet with Prince Brady this evening," she smiled beamingly.  
  
Chloe glared at her mother, blue fire spiting from her eyes," NO WAY! There is no way that I am singing with that-that- that beast!" Chloe screamed breathlessly.  
  
Queen Nancy shook her head, her daughter was intractable, but not nearly as much as she," Oh I'm sorry sweet pea,"  
  
Chloe smiled in relief.  
  
" I'm sorry that you thought I was giving you a choice," Chloe's smile vanished," Now don't frown, you'll get wrinkles," She kissed her daughters frizzled head and walked out the door," You have 15 minutes, before I drag you out here," Mid way to the door a purple vase nearly missed her head, crashing into the wall. She turned to her peevish daughter," A temper is never admired in a princess,"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chloe forcefully smiled at all the many Lords and Ladies, she was beginning to think that if she were to smile any longer her face would freeze. Her mother on the other hand was shoveling manure to anyone she came in contact to. Chloe nearly gagged Everytime she was called 'cute' or 'precious'.  
  
" Nancy, its so good to see you again!" Queen Hope rushed up and gave her old friend a huge hug. Chloe was always quite fond of Queen Hope, she was a genuinely kind and gentle person. Chloe curtsied politely as Hope's eyes sparkled staring at the young princess," Princess Chloe, I see that mischievous look in your eyes!" she laughed heartedly giving Chloe a hug as well.  
  
" My dear Hope were is Prince Shawn and Young John Tomas?" Hope's eyes lowered at the mention of her sick infant prince," Oh I'm sorry dear, I didn't mean to-"  
  
Hope smiled tearfully," Its quite alright Nancy, John Tomas is rather ill has you know. The doctor said that it wouldn't be wise to take him along,"  
  
Chloe could see that her mother felt horrible, her eyes full of embarrassment and pity," I'll pray for his health," Chloe said sweetly.  
  
Hope hugged the princess tightly," Nothing is more precious then the prayer of a child, you are going to make a grand queen someday princess Chloe," she cried joyously on Chloe's ruffled gown.  
  
Queen Hope composed herself fixing her curled auburn locks," My dear Nancy, lovely Chloe, I hope that I didn't ruin your evening. I must go find my husband and my son Shawn," She hugged them both and graciously left.  
  
Queen Nancy turned to her daughter full of pride," I am so proud of you Chloe, you handled yourself perfectly,"  
  
" Thank you mother," Chloe replied curtly.  
  
" Nancy, you made it I'm so happy. And Chloe, your hair looks as perfect as it did at your arrival," Queen Marlena had approached them baring the most beautiful gown Chloe had ever seen. It was made of gold silk, a fabric only made by the fairies themselves. The neckline was low for Chloe's taste but a diamond pendant drew the attention away from her cleavage.  
  
" Marlena that gown is beautiful!" Nancy said with a bit of envy, she was going to make it a point to visit the fairies one of these days.  
  
Marlena blushed, but excepted the compliment humbly," You are too kind Queen Nancy. You and the Princess look marvelous yourselves. I must say that I am quite looking forward to princess Chloe's performance,"  
  
Queen Nancy smiled," And I prince Brady's. Speaking of the dashing prince where is he. I was thinking that he and Chloe could share a dance, she still has yet to improve her two left feet,"  
  
Chloe chuckled spitefully," I don't think that Prince Brady would like to dance with me after last summer's fiasco,"  
  
Marlena and Nancy laughed at the memory," Don't be silly Chloe," Marlena said reassuringly," Brady would love to dance with you," Why look there he is," Brady! Darling come here!"  
  
Chloe could see Brady's look of disapproval, she hoped that he saw hers as well," Yes mother," he glared at her.  
  
" Why don't you and Chloe partake in a dance?"  
  
Brady took 2 steps backward," No way, she'll kill me. Remember last summer? She nearly took my head off, lead me right into a knights sword she did,"  
  
Chloe was repulsed at his over dramatized summary of the dance," I did not 'lead' you into the armor, you fell,"  
  
" And why did I fall? Because of that gown of yours!"  
  
" No because you're a clumsy ogor,"  
  
Prince Brady growled at her," I am not an ogor,"  
  
Chloe crossed her ars 


	3. The magic mirror

Chloe gave a grim stare at the marble floorings as she twirled in Prince Brady's arms. He too shared a sour look of annoyance. Chloe could only pray that the song would come to end, but it seemed to go on forever. Seconds felt like minutes, and minutes felt like hours as she continued to spin and waltz over the dance floor. Better late then never the music stopped, and Brady and Chloe pushed away from eachother.  
  
Chloe wiped her palms roughly against her smooth silk dress," It was a pleasure dancing with you 'Prince,'" she said patronizingly.  
  
" At least nothings broken this time," he said smugly returning her sarcasm.  
  
Queen Nancy and Queen Marlena came running anxiously," So how was your dance?" They asked hopefully.  
  
" Fine now can I go play with Jason?" Brady asked impatiently.  
  
Marlena and Nancy looked devastated, but they both figured that there was plenty of time to set the love wheel in motion," Sure. Chloe why don't you go play Isabelle?" Marlena suggested.  
  
Chloe was timid; she had never met Princess Isabelle, despite her mother's word that they were once 'best friends'. But anything was better then being in the presence of Prince Brady," Sure,"  
  
Marlena smiled and motioned for Isabelle. Chloe curtsied politely as the petite blond approached them. Princess Isabelle was very fair, with sheer blond hair, bright blue eyes, and very tiny feet, quite like Queen Marlena's.  
  
" Its nice to meet you princess Isabelle," Chloe said humbly.  
  
Princess Isabelle returned the curtsy," Its nice to meet you as well Princess Chloe, you can call me Belle,"  
  
Queen Marlena frowned disapprovingly," My dear, your name is Isabelle, not Belle. A princess needs not a nickname,"  
  
Belle rolled her eyes and tugged at Chloe's sleeve," Come on Chloe, lets go and play," Chloe smiled excitedly and followed Belle anxiously.  
  
Nancy turned to Marlena," Well this is just great, your daughter and my daughter have just met and they are getting along better then Brady and Chloe have in ten years!"  
  
Marlena rubbed her temple and sighed," I told you Nancy, the less you push them together the more they'll pull towards eachother,"  
  
Nancy looked oddly at Marlena," Have you been drinking?"  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~*  
  
Belle and Chloe sat down at one of the many long banquet tables. Both partaking in the scrumptious delicacies of currant wine, raspberry tarts, and even some rare ambrosia nectar.  
  
" Belle, this food is delicious!" Chloe mumbled, wiping a smear of raspberry jam off her lips.  
  
Belle nodded, licking the crumbs off her lips," Mother cooked this all by herself," she stated matter-of-factly," Don't tell anyone but, mother is part fairy,"  
  
Chloe gasped, fairies were such mystical, beautiful creatures that even to see one was a blessing all its own. But to be one, or even have fairy blood was incomprehensible," Does that mean that your part fairy too? Can you do magic, and make potions?"  
  
Belle nodded sadly," No, My father is pure mortal, so I only have about a drop of fairy blood,"  
  
Chloe was still in utter shock, Queen Marlena a fairy?  
  
" But you can't tell anyone though, mother doesn't want anyone knowing that she can do magic and all that stuff," Belle chimed.  
  
Chloe shook her head ardently," Of course I won't. I promise on my kingdom," Belle and Chloe shook pinkies and giggled loudly," Wait Belle, does this mean that Brady has fairy blood as well?" Chloe couldn't even imagine an ogor like Brady having a drip of fairy blood.  
  
" No. Brady isn't my mother's son. My father was married to the late queen Isabella before he met my mother. So actually, Brady and I are only half siblings,"  
  
Chloe felt a wave of empathy for Brady, she too had lost her father, but she was a mere infant at the time," Does he miss his mother much?"  
  
" Oh my yes, there's a picture of her upstairs, would you like to see it?"  
  
Chloe nodded, taking one last bite of her raspberry tart," Of course I would," Belle motioned for Chloe to follow her as they stalked carefully near the scarlet drapes. They tiptoed cautiously as they passed Queen Nancy and Marlena, and ran nimbly up the long ivory staircase," Belle," Chloe moaned breathlessly," Are we almost there, my legs are killing me,"  
  
Abruptly two voices started approaching and Belle pulled Chloe behind a large array of knight armor.  
  
" See this Jason, one spray of this and the 'princess' will reek of rotten eggs for months. All I have to do is put this in her perfume bottle," Chloe recognized that voice as none other then the infamous Prince Brady.  
  
Jason chuckled," Cool, come on lets go put it in before your parents catch us,"  
  
As soon as they left Chloe jumped away from the armor," Oh really!" she shouted loudly.  
  
" Shhh… Chloe somebody will hear you!" Belle cautioned.  
  
But the words seemed to have no affect," Oh that ogor thinks he's so smart does he? Well I'll show him yes I will, he'll regret that he ever-"  
  
" Chloe this is no time to rant, now come on do you want to see the picture or not?" Belle said irritably.  
  
Chloe re-composed herself, remembering their objective," Oh right, sorry Belle. I got a little worked up there,"  
  
Belle laughed knowingly," Yeah Brady does that sometimes. But come on, the room is right here," Belle quietly lead Chloe into a large maroon room, adorned by many portraits of the royal family.  
  
Belle stopped before a painting that they subtly in the corner," This is Brady's Mom,"  
  
Chloe was stunned in her tracks, she was positively breathtaking. With Brown honey colored locks, and the most piercing blue eyes that Chloe had ever seen. Chloe walked closer and saw the locket that Brady wore upon Queen Isabella's neck.  
  
" I always catch Brady here, he just comes here and stares at it. He sits here for hours and just stares, sometimes he talks as if she were here with him, and other times he just cries," Belle said solemnly.  
  
Chloe glanced at Belle's pained demeanor and back to the portrait. The empathy that she had felt for Brady earlier was nothing compared to how she felt now," I-I didn't know,"  
  
" Yeah, I guess Brady hides his pain well. But underneath he's-"  
  
" Come Nancy, I want to show you something," Both Princesses gasped frighteningly as they ran for cover behind the drapes peeking at the ends,"  
  
Marlena and Nancy walked in and Nancy complimented the furnishings," This is a lovely room Marlena,"  
  
" Yes but we've come here for more serious matters," Marlena's demeanor grew stern as she walked lightly towards a vase pulling it down like a lever. Suddenly the wall rumbled as a large golden mirror sprung forth," You wish to know how to join the hearts of Brady and Chloe, will here's how we shall find out,"  
  
Nancy's mouth was at her toes in shock," Marlena, is this a-"  
  
" Yes, yes it is,"  
  
" But Marlena these mirrors are forbidden, ever since Queen Esplat used it to attempt to destroy Queen Snow White." Nancy rambled frantically.  
  
" Don't worry Nancy, I assure you that I do not plan on destroying anyone," She turned her attention back to the mirror," Mirror come forth," The two princesses had to cover their mouths from screaming as a rigid outline of a face appeared on the mirrors reflective surface.  
  
" Yes my Queen," it roared.  
  
" Queen Nancy and Myself wish to know how to arrange the marriage of Prince Brady to Princess Chloe,"  
  
The face disappeared as a foggy display of Princess Chloe and Prince Brady appeared," In the passing of three equinoxes, a love shall blossom," I red heart now hovered over Brady and Chloe," But it shall also bring forth a great evil, a destructive power unseen by any,"  
  
Marlena interrupted," Evil, how do we destroy this evil?"  
  
" Only a power to which death holds no claim shall destroy it. Until its demise, they love shall never blossom," the face disappeared leaving only the reflection of the distraught Queens.  
  
" Mirror! Mirror you come back here!" Marlena screamed, but the mirror went back into the gray granite walls.  
  
" Marlena, this was a horrible idea. We shouldn't have gone looking for trouble. Maybe I should just take Chloe home in the morning,"  
  
Marlena shook her head," Nancy you're always overreacting, you know these mirrors. You can't take what they say seriously, there's always a hidden meaning between the lines. Now come on, we'd better get back to the ball,"  
  
Nancy stared back at where the mirror used to lay," But Marlena-"  
  
" Come Nancy, we must go," Nancy looked reluctant but followed Nancy back to the ball.  
  
" Chloe can you believe that!" Belle exclaimed.  
  
Chloe crawled from behind the drapes," That was…amazing."  
  
" Yeah, but I wonder what it meant when it said about a great evil? That really sent chills down my spine,"  
  
" Yeah. But that wasn't as bad as it saying that Brady and I would share a 'love', now THAT gave me the chills," 


	4. The competition

Chloe and Belle giggled boisterously as they made their way back to the ballroom. The music still played as vigorously as ever, and the buzz of drunken chatter filled the air. Servants dressed in white togas scurried about carrying large trays of fine wine and delectable desserts, all prepared by Queen Marlena herself.  
  
" Belle," Chloe stuffed a chocolate gnome tart in her mouth, licking all five of her fingers," Do you really think that what the mirror said was true?"  
  
Belle polished off the last of her crumbs," Chloe, you heard what my mother said. The mirror always speaks in riddles and you really can't take its word seriously, it would be like believing the word of a giant," Giants were the most deceiving creatures in all the lands, speaking with a silky tongue and coaxing charm. One minute with them and you would be convinced that no evil could slip from their lips; they would have your utmost trust and devotion.  
  
Chloe nodded in agreement, sipping from an obese golden wine goblet," I guess your right, but what about what it said about a love blossoming?"  
  
" It said 'a' love will bloom, maybe it's a different love. Maybe it will be between Prince Shawn and I," Belle said dreamingly.  
  
" Oh, you're being forced too?" Chloe asked knowingly.  
  
Belle shook her head fiercely," Oh no, I really love Shawn. I want to marry him one day," Belle's fair skin flushed of bright rouge," He kissed me once,"  
  
" Really?" Chloe gaped, her blue eyes widening in intrigue. She had never kissed a prince, or a boy for that matter. And her yearning curiosity showed brightly while listening to princess Belle's sugar coated words.  
  
" Yeah when we were nine, he rescued me from the lake. I fell in while trying to catch a water nymph, you know how slippery they can be," she paused as all the great bards did before a shocking revelation," and he rescued me. Then I kissed him," Belle quipped cheerfully, her cubby cheeks still flushing profoundly.  
  
Chloe squealed," Wow, a real kiss. What was it like?"  
  
Belle smirked playfully," Well, it's kind of hard to describe. But it's the best thing ever,"  
  
" Even better then Strawberry Ice-cream?"  
  
Both girls snorted in infectious laughter," Yes Chloe, even better then strawberry ice-cream,"  
  
" Chloe dear, sorry to interrupt, but your performance is coming up," Nancy eyed at gnome tart in Chloe's hand," Stop stuffing your mouth; you are a princess not a boar. Now come on everyone is waiting," Queen Nancy schooled. Sometimes it seemed as if her daughter was not fit to be a princess. With her atrocious manners, and fierce temper she was more of a commoner.  
  
Chloe turned to Belle affirmatively, releasing the chocolate tart from her hands," Sorry Belle, I have to go," she said softly.  
  
" Don't be silly Chloe! Mother told me that you were blessed by a siren when you're a baby, I would never miss your performance!" Belle exclaimed. To be blessed by a siren was a blessing worthy of the most praise. Sirens were beautiful mystical creatures with the ability to sing their prey (mostly young sailors) into doing their bid. To be blessed by one gave the receiver impeccable beauty and a hypnotizing voice.  
  
Chloe smiled," Thanks Belle,"  
  
Nancy rolled her eyes tapping her foot impatiently," All right enough you two. Princess Isabelle your parents are waiting for you on the throne threshold," Nancy said feigningly sweet.  
  
Belle curtsied to the Queen and hugged Chloe encouragingly before dashing off to rendezvous with her parents.  
  
Nancy scowled disapprovingly," I must inform Queen Marlena that Princess Belle is in desperate need of princess etiquette. Why, she's almost as aloof as you are,"  
  
Chloe sneered at her mother bitterly," Do shut-up mother" she spat.  
  
Queen Nancy looked aghast, but brushed it of quickly as Queen Marlena and King John approached," Oh pardon us, Chloe is just training her voice,"  
  
Queen Marlena and King John gave a royal smile," Wouldn't it be best if she were to practice with Brady? They are doing a duet after all,"  
  
Chloe bit the insides of her cheeks suppressing the words that longed to escape. Instead she smiled politely awaiting the doom of her mothers call.  
  
" Why of course, why how could I have been so stupid," Nancy giggled lightly," Chloe dear why don't you go and practice your scales with Prince Brady while we adults partake in our meaningless chatter," Nancy pushed Chloe towards Brady's direction and gestured her to walk on.  
  
Chloe couldn't decide what was worse, being forced to sing with Prince Brady or to be pushed and pulled by her ever so agitating mother. She grumbled silently not paying any attention to the crowds of people infront her.  
  
" Why must I always be forced into doing things that I don't want to do! I'm so tired of being pushed-"  
  
BAM  
  
Chloe couldn't recollect what had just happened, as her eyes groggily came into focus with her surroundings. She was back in her chambers, clutching tightly to her red satin sheets. Chloe could feel her head propped up upon fluffy cloth woven pillows and a cold compress sending shills down her spine.  
  
" Oh my dear!" Nancy came running in like a busy body squirrel, crying tears into her silk handkerchief," You took such a fall, I was so worried about you," she wailed loudly.  
  
Moving her head, as Chloe discovered, found to be a more painful task then anticipated. Biting back unwanted tears of pain she sat up and looked confusingly at her mother," What happened?"  
  
Nancy's look of concern grew into a look of aversion," You were pushed, fell right on your head you did! By a Kiriakis no less,"  
  
Chloe had heard in previous discussions of the Kiriakis clan. Her mother described them as ruthless, spineless, and down right despicable. Surprisingly her mother's words were firmly backed by evidence. The Kiriakis clan split much blood during battle, and even more when power was at stake. Willing to give up anything and anyone for their selfish needs, morality was not a word in their vocabulary.  
  
" Excuse me," a snotty tune filled the room as her mother's eyes raged of fire," My son wishes to apologize to the princess,"  
  
An attractive brunette stepped towards the bed, her black silk dress flowing behind her. By the look on her mother's face Chloe recognized her as mistress Katharine, also known as Kate, The Bitch of Kiriakis. Her golden earrings dangled as she bowed to the princess, pushing forth what seemed as her son.  
  
" May I present my son, Prince Phillip," Kate seethed, her eyes gleaming like that of a venomous snake.  
  
Prince Phillip was a clean-cut handsome boy, with the charm of his mother, and the ingenious mind of his father King Victor. But despite his innocent demeanor, everyone knew that the dark Kiriakis spirit lurked deep inside, waiting to be released.  
  
" What may I ask are you doing here Kate?" Nancy growled," You weren't on the guest list, I checked it myself,"  
  
Kate laughed airily," Now Nancy, don't get all…upset. After all it's just a party, and look, the princess is perfectly fine,"  
  
Nancy looked ready to knock the smug look off Kate's gaunt face," No harm! You ruined the party, not to mention the duet that was planned!"  
  
Kate looked patronizingly shocked," Really? A duet, wow, I would've really liked to see that. Too bad, I guess we can always reschedule. I mean it's not like you have anything to do these days Nancy, why at your age I'm surprised-"  
  
" Why you tramp!"  
  
King John ran in blocking Kate from the enraged Queen. Chloe couldn't believe that the woman who lectured her a thousand times on royal behavior was ready to engage in an all out brawl.  
  
" I am shocked! Two of the most dignified Queens in all the land, acting like drunken commoners!" King John said flabbergasted.  
  
"But John," Kate cooed seductively," I meant no harm, why my son only wanted to apologize to princess Chloe." She looked slyly at Nancy," I didn't mean to ruffle any feathers,"  
  
"Wait one minute!" Nancy shouted, waving her pointer finger," You weren't even invited in the first place!"  
  
John nodded," Nancy's right Kate, you weren't on the guest list,"  
  
" Ha! Weasel your way out of this one you little-"  
  
King John turned to Nancy," Ladies. Let's take this outside. Princess Chloe is trying to recover. I don't think her head can take all the shouting,"  
  
Chloe smiled appreciatively at King John as he lead the two Queens out of the chamber. Chloe heaved a sigh of relief; all that shouting had her head throbbing in acute pain.  
  
" I'm really sorry," Prince Phillip squeaked, puberty had not yet taken it's toll," I didn't meant to,"  
  
Chloe nodded slowly," It's quite all right. I'm a clumsy one, it was probably my fault," she smiled as they both giggled.  
  
" I knew you couldn't go one night without getting hurt," Prince Brady had entered the room along with Princess Belle who walked over to Chloe and gave her a hug.  
  
" Oh Chloe, I was so worried. Mother told me that you had hit your head, I was afraid that you were dead," Belle gasped through tears.  
  
" Belle you make sound as if she hasn't fallen before, we all know how clumsy she is," Brady grunted with crossed arms.  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes, she was in agony and that was all he had to say to her? Though on the other hand his arrogance never ceased to surprise her," Why did you even come? I mean if all you came to do is insult me,"  
  
Brady bit his lip," For your information Mother sent us to check on you," he said nonchalantly.  
  
" Whatever. I want my rest," Chloe turned to Phillip," It was nice to meet you Prince Phillip,"  
  
Brady scowled as Prince Phillip went out the door to meet his mother," It figures that the 'children' are bonding together," Brady said in a haughty sort of tone.  
  
" Why don't you leave!" Chloe shouted, causing her head to pound even harder. It was like an opera, this time in her head. Brady didn't even have to be the one to have pushed her to hurt her.  
  
Brady looked perplexed, and almost, ALMOST hurt," Fine, no sense in staying. Looks like your still your affable self," he walked to the door, not even bothering to say good night," Belle are you coming?" he growled.  
  
Belle sighed, not understanding the jerk her brother was being," I'll be right out." Belle looked at Brady as he slammed the door, mumbling something under his breath.  
  
Chloe rubbed her head, the pain was excruciating, and Brady had no less made it a hundred times worse.  
  
Belle smiled secretively at Chloe and spoke in a soft whisper," Chloe don't tell Brady I told you this but, mother didn't send us to check on you. Brady insisted that we go and check on you,"  
  
Chloe laughed loudly," Right Belle, and Pigs can fly," 


	5. The Frog Prince

Chloe woke up out of her whimsical dream world; the blue jays were humming musically outside her bedroom window and the sun shown brightly across the palace gardens.  
  
The events of last night still remained foggily engraved in her memory and her head still throbbed ever so slightly. But it was a new and beautiful day, and promise hung in the air.  
  
" Excuse me princess?" a plump blond servant woman stepped in the chamber, carrying with her a bright yellow and gold gown," Your mother wishes I dress you, first meal is being served,"  
  
Chloe lifted the red covers off and climbed slowly out of bed," You don't have to go through the trouble, I'm old enough to get dressed myself thank you,"  
  
The blond looked rather irresolute," But-But princess, your mother gave me the strict order to-"  
  
" It's quite all right. I'll take care of my mother," Chloe smiled reassuringly as she motioned for the dress to be placed on the vanity," You are dismissed,"  
  
The servant bowed her head, her eyes still full of worry," Yes Princess,"  
  
Chloe rubbed her eyes as she sat down infront of her vanity. Lumpy circles hid under her eyes and her hair stuck in all different directions, quite like a birds nest. She moaned softly as she grabbed her brush yanking it through the many knots. Finally, her head numb with pain, and hair scattered around the floor Chloe held the magnificent dress in her hands. It was a bright yellow, resembling that of dandelions. But the golden sash captivated the princess. Floral patterns were delicately painted on its smooth surface and it felt as soft as silk. But Chloe knew that this was fairy cloth, and she also knew that Queen Marlena had made it.  
  
As soon as she laced up the back, more challenging then thought, Chloe ran down the stairs holding onto the seams of her dress. By the time she got to the bottom, nearly out of breath, everyone had started to eat.  
  
Her mother took a sip of her porridge and looked up at Chloe, her lips puckering," Why dear so nice of you to FINALLY join us," Queen Nancy said, smothering jam on her toast.  
  
Chloe smiled weakly pulling up a chair next to princess Belle, who smiled at her," Chloe would you like to come with Brady and I to the lake?"  
  
Chloe didn't know what to say, she wanted to get out of the castle because she wanted to get away from Brady, but what was the point in going if he was coming along as well?" Sure Belle, I'll go"  
  
Brady 'humped' while gulping down a large glass of Orange Juice," Great, stuck with two girls," he grumbled.  
  
" Why don't you bring along Jason?" Chloe asked sickingly sweet," I mean you both seem to accomplish much together," Chloe remembered Brady and Jason plotting to switch her perfume with fowl smelling frog juice. Luckily, while she and Belle were sneaking upstairs she overhead their plan.  
  
Brady swallowed hard, realizing that the 10 year old princess had discovered their job well done," He went back to his home for the week, his mother sick," he stated simply.  
  
Chloe smirked wittily, feeling rather proud of herself. 'Serves him right it does. Always talking down to me like he was king of the world' Chloe thought as she partook in some delicious raspberry tea.  
  
" Brady dear," Marlena paused, pouring honey in her tea," You watch out for Chloe and Belle, you know how dangerous the lake can be,"  
  
Brady's nose wrinkled," The lake is harmless mother; I don't need to watch out for them. I'm not their watch dog for heavens sake,"  
  
Marlena shot Brady a stern blazing glare," I'll pretend as if I didn't hear that. You of all people should know of all the creatures that dwell by the lake."  
  
Brady threw his fork down in defeat," Fine. Come on let's go," he snapped at the both the princesses, who were barely done with their toast.  
  
Chloe continued to eat her breakfast heartedly, as if not hearing a word Brady had spat. She was particularly hungry that morning and no one was going to tell her to 'hurry up' when she had hardly taken a bite to eat. Plus the food was delicious; teas of all sorts were offered, along with all the condiments the kingdom had to offer. Not to mention the freshly baked breads, and the spicy breakfast meats.  
  
Belle watched Chloe, not sure if she had heard Brady clearly," Uh Chloe?"  
  
Chloe looked up at Belle, biting off the top of a blueberry muffin," Yes Belle?" she said, blueberry crumbs spraying out of her mouth.  
  
" We'd better get going. Brady sounded awfully upset; I think that it would be best if we went to join him," Belle said softly.  
  
Chloe sighed, wiping the crumbs off her mouth," All right. We wouldn't want him having a hissy fit over it," She took one more large gulp of her tea," Bye mother, Queen Marlena, King John,"  
  
Queen Marlena and King John smiled wishing them off. Nancy however frowned as her daughter ran off the frolic by the lake.  
  
Chloe lifted her head to bask in the warm sunlight as she and Belle carefully made their way to the lake. The sounds of the frogs croaking, birds humming, and pond fronds swaying in the wind seemed to be in sync with one another, playing a beautiful melody. The lake was not far from the castle grounds, but large rocks that required climbing complicated the walk there.  
  
Chloe groaned as she tried desperately to get her foot over the rock," Belle are we almost there?"  
  
Belle nodded offering Chloe a hand," Don't worry Chloe; I don't see any more rocks. The rest of the way will be a smooth one,"  
  
Chloe grunted as she heaved over the large rock, wiping off the trickling beads of sweat. Her beautiful dress was smudged with dirt spots and the bottom of the dress was almost tearing at the seams. Chloe was quite devastated to see her lovely fairy dress destroyed, but she was even more worried about what her mother would say.  
  
" Come on you girls!" Brady teased impatiently. He had arrived at the lake a lot faster then they had and had already begun treading around in the water.  
  
Chloe's face lit up as she saw the cool crystal blue water. Without a minutes hesitation she kicked off her slippers and stuck her legs into the shallow end of the lake. She wanted to jump in but she didn't have time to go and put on her bathing suit. And her mother would've killed her if she had swum in her under garments.  
  
" Come on Chloe!" Belle shouted diving head first in the lake.  
  
Chloe shook her head," I can't, I didn't bring my bathing suit,"  
  
Brady splashed a wave of water at Chloe, soaking her from head to toe," You might as well come in now that you're all wet. Look Belle's swimming in her under garments,"  
  
Chloe but her lip indecisively, she wanted desperately to, but she was scared about what her mother would think. But the hot grazing sun convinced her that it wouldn't be all that bad," All right, but turn around," she shouted directly at Brady.  
  
Brady turned rolling his eyes," Girls,"  
  
Chloe smiled at Brady's last comment while pulling her dress over head. She folded it meticulously, placing it under a large apple tree that shaded the lake," All right, here I come,"  
  
Brady turned around slowly, but not fast enough. Chloe had plunged right into the water, sending a striking wave right into Brady's face. Rubbing is eyes angrily he glared at Chloe," What did you do that for!"  
  
Chloe had to use Belle as support for she was doubling over in laughter," I- " she continued to laugh breathlessly," I- didn't mean to,"  
  
Brady scowled," Oh yeah. Take this," Brady placed both arms under water, as he raised them a huge wave toppled over both princesses.  
  
Belle screamed," Ewwww…. Brady a frog!" the wave had carried a frog along for the ride and right on to Belle," Gross," she squealed as she flung the frog right into a tree.  
  
Chloe gasped as she heard the frog bang right into the hard tree bark and land on her dress. She ran out of the water, to her dress.  
  
" Ouch,"  
  
Chloe gaped, did she just hear the frog talk?" Who said that?"  
  
The frog rolled over from it's tummy," I did, it was very rude of your friend to throw me like that. Why I could've died,"  
  
Chloe's words seemed to be caught in a lump down her throat," Who are you? And how can you talk? I am Princess Chloe of Weasley and I demand you tell me!"  
  
The frog stared at the princess with its beady black eyes," I am Prince Kevin of Sanders,"  
  
Chloe stared suspiciously at the frog," Your not a Prince, you're a frog!"  
  
"My evil stepmother cast a horrible spell on me, binding me to this body. Only the kiss of a princess can break this curse," the frog sighed.  
  
" Well then Belle you should be the one to kiss it, you threw him after all," Brady said jokingly as he and Belle joined Chloe and the Prince Kevin.  
  
Belle gagged hiding behind Chloe," No way! It's gross and it has warts, there is no way I am kissing it," Belle screeched, tears nearly falling from her petrified eyes.  
  
The frog looked down remotely," Alas this is not the first time. I've had many opportunities, but I am too hideous. At this rate I shall never return to my human form,"  
  
Chloe looked sympathetically at the frog, it must truly be a adverse situation to be in, there was no way that she was going to let him remain a frog forever," I'll do it" she picked him up slowly in her palms, raising him to her lips.  
  
Brady and Belle closed their eyes disgustingly, but couldn't help put peak to see if Chloe was actually going to go through with it.  
  
Chloe closed her eyes before laying a quick kiss on his slimy lips. She wiped her lips lavishly with the back of her hand, placing the frog on the grass.  
  
Both princesses, even Prince Brady jumped as shimmery blue sparkles of light surrounded the frog. Soon the body of the warty, slimy frog morphed into a young boyish figure.  
  
Chloe and Belle's eyes bulged. Prince Kevin was around Brady's age; he was tall, with a rather muscular physique, brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. He stood, looking as shocked as they were. He moved his fingers, then his legs, then he joyously ran around the tree  
  
" I can't believe this I'm human again!" he ran and picked up Chloe into his arms twirling her around," And it's all thanks to you princess,"  
  
Chloe blushed profoundly as she smiled, joining in Prince Brady's celebration.  
  
" Would you like to take a walk with me? There so much I want to see!" he smiled charmingly turning Chloe weak in the knees.  
  
Not able to refuse his dimpled smile, and perfect pearly white teeth, she took his hand," Sure," she waved to Brady and Belle as she picked up her dress and walked away with the dashing prince.  
  
Brady looked as if he was about to charge at Prince Kevin like an angry bull," Well that's so typical, she's ditching us for a...for a FROG!"  
  
Belle ignored Brady's words as she swooned," He's not a frog Brady, he's a Frog Prince," 


End file.
